Blood Deal
by Captain Noya
Summary: Louis just crossed paths with a mysterious Blonde haired demon. Who is he? What does he want? Why can't he stop thinking about him? And why does he want his land so much....and him. LouisxLestat fanfic
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I know I do not own the Anne Rice books with Lestat and Louis in them. But I have my opinion that…THEY LOVE EACHOTHER SO MUCH!! You can just tell…. SO I give you a warning that this story will have its…higher up parts if you know what I am talking about. **–**winks**- **ENJOY!! Edited

**Blood Love**

**Chpt 1:** The First Meeting

The sun has just set and it was one of those nights when I had the strangest urge to go on a walk to just get most of my feelings out. Days at home have not been the greatest of all. My brother has died by falling down the stairs and it was my job to help support my family with the crops that I own in New Orleans, Florida.

With a deep sigh as my warm air shown in the cold night, I dug my hands in my pocket and walked on, down the dark and empty streets of the small town. It was after a quite short time of walking, lost in my mind of thoughts, I then stopped when I realized I have led myself into a lone alley. Green eyes widen at this newfound discovery, I looked around as the wind started to blow through my dark brown hair, causing a few strands to blind my view. Reaching a nicely tanned hand as I brushed it out of the way when soundly, movement could be heard among the empty alley.

I spun around, heart racing at the sudden intrusion as my frightened eyes scanned the darkness and the shadows of the alley. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out, trying not to show my weakness or my sudden fright. Followed by my voice chuckles could be heard, echoing off the walls making it hard to detect where it was coming from. "Is the rich boy scared?" The voice teased with a cackle. "Aww…looks like he wants his mamma. Is that it? Rich boy wants its big mamma?" Another teased, following the first voice. My breath quicken as my eyes darted back and forth faster as I tried to find where they were coming from. A third voice soon joined in but with a grunt. "Will you two shut up and just do what we came to do?" He bellowed at his companions.

Without an answer from the other two, the three strangers leapt out of the darkness finally coming into my view as they headed their way towards me in an attack. Well my first reaction was surprise since there were three of them and the fact was, they were after me. But soon that reaction subsided and was replaced by fear. The only thing I could think of was trying to get out, hoping to get away. I took a couple steps back but found myself hitting the wall of the alley.

_' Great…just great. What a great idea imbecile. Walk a couple steps back and get trapped. Yea…perfect plan.' _I thought to myself, scowling at my idiocy as the three came in closer, blocking all ways for me to escape. Two of the men were a little scrawny and didn't have much meat on their bones, as the other one was very tall and very build. It looked like he could snap a kitten's neck with just his thumb. The very tall one signaled to the other two and they quickly came over to him, one grabbing my left side and the other grabbing my right, pinning me against the wall so their was no way for me to get away or to struggle. I gave a grunt of distaste as I tried to get them off of me, testing if they were really that weak looking. But after my fight to try to gain freedom soon proved that they were stronger then what they appeared. With a sigh of defeat, I soon gave up, lifting my eyes to look at the taller one, giving my best glare that my green eyes could give.

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" I questioned, anger in my voice.

The Stranger chuckled. "You know well what we want. And as of who we are…that is none of your business." He challenged.

"Hey, Boss. Before we kill him, can I have a little fun with him? He's one of the kinds of people I like…so can I? Please?" One of the scrawny men, who was on my left, asked the bolder one. Which I have soon guessed was the boss and other two were his little sidekicks or minions. The man looked at the one who asked the question and then placed his dark brown eyes on mine, studying me for a minute and then slowly pulling a smile that could only mean trouble. "Sure…we could all use a little fun here." He replied with a slight chuckle hidden in his voice as he stepped forward.

The one on my left gave a pout, my guess was that he didn't want to share, but he didn't dare say anything. He was just glad that his Boss agreed. "So," The Boss began as he trailed a finger across my cheek, heading down my bare neck, which caused me to give a slight shiver. "Does rich boy like to have fun?" He whispered into my ear as his hand continued to travel down south, passing my collarbone, my chest, and my belly button. But before he could head any further down he was stopped by a new voice, and by the look on his face, it sure wasn't one of his men.

"How about you just get out of here and Young Louis alone?" The new comer called out, a little hint of a tease in his voice. I couldn't help but almost blush a deep shade of red at the sound of his voice; it was almost the sound of a pure angel of savior. The Boss gave a growl of distaste as he spun around, not taking his hands off me as he glared into the shadows where the voice came from. "How about no and you leave before I kill you as well. Ugh...I'm not in the mood to kill you right now, so you better take this offer kindly and leave." He retorted right back, no fear in his voice. The stranger just chuckled as the four of us began to hear the clicking of shoes on the gravel ground, walking towards us.

I almost gasped at the sight once the man walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight where we all could see. He was the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on. His golden blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind his head, a few curls of his hair sneaked out of the trap of the band and framed around his pale face. His blue-purple eyes shone like jewels on his pale skin. And his structure, it was magnificent! Not to build, but not to skinny. A perfect figure where you could see nice strong, thin muscles show throw his tight clothing. A smile curled on his face as he stared at the four of us, causing heat to rise to my cheeks…and maybe a little lower. "Offers like that are such nuisances to me. How about this, you leave and forget all this and I will let you live. How about that?" He asked, a smile still on his face. The Boss growled at this and shook his head. "No can do. You agree to my deal or no deal at all." He growled. The man sighed as he then started to unbutton his cuffs and roll his sleeves up his arms, smile disappearing from his lips as a annoyed expression came to his face. "Fine…it's your funeral." He grumbled.

With a snap of his fingers, the leader sent out his two men to go attack the intruder. They both gave menacing smiles as they reached behind their pockets and pulled out daggers, running towards the man in attack. I tried to use this as my chance to escape but the leader was to quick and held me down, pressing his body hard against mine, almost grinding me. I let out a moan at this, but not a moan of pleasure, more like distaste. "Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet…" He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss my neck before someone yanked him off of me, causing him to shriek as he fell backwards. My eyes widen at this sudden surprise and peered over, I couldn't help but almost gasp at the sight. The two scrawny men were now laying across the ground, dead with huge cuts across their throats, their lifeblood spilling onto the concrete floor. I looked over to see that the intruder was now locking his arms around the Boss's neck from behind, a look of menace and inhuman pleasure on his face. I felt my face grow pale in horror as I saw the stranger open his mouth, showing inhuman fangs as he then plunged into the Boss's bare neck. The bite was soon followed by a loud yell of pain, but that only lasted for a few seconds, because after that was all silence.

After the stranger got his fill, he took his long nails and gashed the Boss's neck, hiding the bite marks as he then threw him to the ground like a useless doll. His eyes then fluttered to mine as he licked at his lips, wiping the blood evidence as he made his way towards me. Without even thinking I quickly backed away, but being smarter this time I was heading out of the alley. But only in a flash, the blonde demon appeared in front of me with such speed and stopped me in my tracks, wrapping his arms around me in a lock. I began to fight, not wanting to die accepting my fate. "No! No! Let me go!" I cried out, kicking and trying to get out of his arms. But surprisingly, this only caused the man to laugh at me, a full amused laugh. This caused me to stop and relax a bit as I peered up at the being, but I kept my guard and made my eyes stay narrowed towards him.

He stopped laughing as he looked down at me; smile wide as his blue-purple eyes shone with playfulness. "Don't worry young Louis, I wish to not harm you." He reassured me with a soft smile. This caught me off guard. "How do you know my nam-" I began to ask before the man silenced me, pressing his warm finger over my lips. "Shush…I know a lot about you then what you think." He whispered to me, almost seductively as it caused me to shiver. He just chuckle, proud in what effect he had on me. "I have no time to explain…but we will see each other again. Sooner then you think. Then you can owe me." He told me as he then swiftly let go of me, turned and started to head away from me.

I stared; a little dazed till finally it struck me that he was leaving. I lifted my hand, running after him till I stopped, a few feet away from him. "Wait! Will you please tell me your name?" I asked, wanting to know this mysterious Demon's name. He just laughed as he turned his head a bit so I could hear his words.

"Lestat. Least Du Lioncourt." He replied, almost a whisper. And then in a blink of a eye, he was gone.

Well...there we go. I edited so I hope I did better. What do you think? Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chpt 2: Reunion

I would like to give out my thanks to the first person who reviewed on my story so far and gave me great advice. It feels me up with joy knowing people read. I hope that this chapter is done a lot better and that you guys will continue reading and giving reviews or advice. Please enjoy.

**Chpt 2: Reunion**

It has been weeks now and I haven't seen one inch of that mysterious man named Lestat. And what was strange was…I can't forget about him. Not only for one small second. Even though I knew he was some kind of weird cannibal, explaining about the whole ripping out the men's throats and all. But yet, it never explained to myself why I can't stop thinking about him. Ever since that night when he saved me from those three men, I have been going from one person to the next in town asking if they knew a man named Lestat Du Lioncourt. None was a success. No one even heard those three words before.

I sighed; giving up at my search no matter how hard my heart yearned to go on. I cursed that inner organ with each thought of mine about him as I made it back home. What was so special about him anyways? Was it his eyes, his face, or that perfect structure of his body? And why did the simple sight of him make me want to…touch him so badly. At that thought I gave a shiver, imagining the blonde demon angel running his fingers across my skin, leaving trails of goose bumps where his fingers were.

NO!

I will not think of such feelings towards that man! Yes, he may be handsome but I have no business towards him and him towards me. It was only one meeting, not like he really promised in seeing me again. So I should just forget about him right now. He was probably in a room with some other person anyhow, seducing them with his angel like charms and cocky smile. This rose a laugh in my throat as I imagined this actually happening and I was able to relax and continue on back towards my empty home, glad that I was able to get over him quickly with simple facts.

Oh how I now laugh in how much of an idiot I was to just think it was all over…

When I set foot in my home, I noticed in how all the lights seemed to be dimmed down, leaving lights of shadows instead. I raised an eyebrow; confused in why my house had it's lost of light. Was the reason because the candles burnt out or something? I had no idea, so I just kept walking inside my dark filled home. After a few seconds of walking down my lone hallways I then paused when I finally noticed a gentle crackling sound of a fire that seemed to be up on the second floor. It was strange because before I left to go up town, my mother and young sister was going into the market with a few slaves to get some food and material. They said they would be in town for the night and then come back tomorrow morning. No one was supposed to be in the house. My heart raced at the thought of someone breaking in my home, so I cautiously started to walk slowly up the stairs, towards the mysterious light. When I reached the second floor I looked to my left to see our two antique swords crossing each other in an 'X' on the wall, showing off their glory to everyone. I always hated them, afraid that someone would take one and hurt themselves or others. But in situations such as this, I was actually thankful.

I took one of the blades, clutching it so hard as my knuckles turned white as I continued down the hallway, inching closer and closer to the room where the fire was lit. It was then, as I got closer, I soon came to realize that the direction of the fire light lead right to _my_ room. This caused my panic to rise in further within myself. 'Why me? Why does it ALWAYS have to be me?' I asked my Lord, pleading for a sign for the reason why so much misfortune has happened to me yet so far.

I pushed my foot on the door lightly, making it swing silently open as I entered the room with my blade clutched close to my side as my emerald green eyes darted back and forth. It was only in time that they soon rested on a figure sitting in my chair, back facing me, as it was gazing into the fire place, drinking out of one of my wine glasses filled with red wine. Or at least…I thought it was red wine at the time. Seconds later after I starred at the man sitting in my chair that I finally had a guess who this intruder was. It was when I saw the mess of blonde curls on top of his head, neatly brushed down that I knew it was _him_.

"Lestat?" I called out, mumbling a bit as I stepped closer, seeing if it was truly him. I then only paused when the man replied with a deep beautiful chuckle. "How you know it was me Young Louis?" He asked, amusement coming from his voice like how a cat purrs before she jumps on her prey.

Great…just great. Just when I thought I would never see him again and that I finally got over him…._ He_ suddenly showed up back into my mind and life. "Just a guess." I replied a bit harshly. I was always in a damn grumpy mood when someone dared enter my home without permission.

Lestat gave his same charming laugh once again as he got up from my chair with the wine glass still in his hand as he turned towards my direction, striking me with his purple-blue eyes. At this sudden eye contact, it caused me to step back, almost making me stumble and fall backwards. But I regained my strength and remained standing, not daring to make a fool of myself in front of him.

He chuckled again at my sudden shock and movement and took one step towards me with an entertained smile, taking one sip out of the wine glass.

"No welcoming hug or kiss?" He teased with a sly grin

"And why the hell would you think that? You broke into my HOUSE!" I spat back.

_Step_

"Oh…. Louis that really hurts my heart."

"I don't give a damn about your heart! And how you know my name!"

"Louis please, lower your voice. It's really hurting my precious ears when you yell like that."

"Stop avoiding my question Lestat…"

"Damn you look so cute when you're so mad looking"

_Step_

"_Lestat!_"

"Touché. But it's not so easy to explain Young Louis. I have my ways to get these kind of information."

"I'm very mad right now Lestat, so I have no time in being touché' or not! Now will you PLEASE stop calling me 'Young' Louis? Its just Louis!"

"No… I like calling you Young Louis."  
_Step_

"Your REALLY trying my patience here Lestat…"

"You should know that about me right now."

"Lestat-"

I was then interrupted when his last step led me to a dead end at a wall, my back pressing hard against it as he loomed over close to me, making sure there was no way to escape. Just like that guy he saved me from before. _'Great…well done._' Was all I could think as I rolled my eyes hatefully at the angel before me. Lestat smiled down at me, that same old cocky smile I have just soon hated with all my heart. "Alright, enough fun. Lets talk business." Lestat began, as he didn't dare take his eyes off of mine. I paused, looking up at him like he was some crazy man who tried to use a fork to eat soup with. "Business? What business? I HAVE no business with you! All the business for you is for you to get out of my house!" I yelled at him, narrowing my eyes to give an extra measure of anger towards him.

Lestat didn't cringe one bit. He just stared at me with that same expression with that same smile. "Will you stop with the house nonsense? It's not like I stole any of your riches or anything." He said with an annoyed whine as he rolled his eyes. I just stayed quiet as I continued to glare at him and waited for him to continue in his whole business nonsense.

"Now…since I have finally gotten your FULL attention, I will continue. You owe me. You owe me for saving your life with those three thugs. And you can owe me this by giving me control as a Lord over your land and slaves." He told me with a mischievous grin on his face. I stared at him, face blank from what he has told me and then it was soon replaced by anger at his so called business and so called claiming of my land. "I don't owe you ANYTHING and I am not giving you my owner ship of my crops!" I yelled at him, straightening up and puffing out my chest so I can try to level with him, eye to eye and not try to look weak.

But the only reply I got to this notion was the look of laughter in his eyes, even though he didn't laugh out loud, I knew he was laughing. "Oh yes, you DO owe me. Why else would you think the reason of me saving you was?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow as he smiled. Somehow, his words caused my heart to drop and hurt only just a little bit. But I pushed this questionable emotion aside and shrugged. "Out of the goodness of your heart?" I said, asking if I was correct. From those seven words, it caused Lestat to reel his head back as he let out a fit of laughter. "Out of the goodness of my heart!? Now that's funny! Funny indeed!" He cried out as he continued to laugh.

He was laughing so much that tears started coming down his eyes. Strange…the color of his tears seemed to be the color red…most likely…blood. When Lestat saw my confused look he quickly turned away, wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief as quickly as possible and then turned around and looked back at me. "Oh…. I needed a good laugh." He said with a sigh and then leaned close to me, placing his left hand beside my head as he leaned. "Sorry My young Louis, but I have no heart. It's sort of dead right now." He replied to me with a smirk.

Confused at his reply, I started to open my mouth to ask what he meant by that before he clamped his other hand over it, stopping me in my tracks. "No, I did it because I want your ownership of this place. And don't worry; I just want ownership so I can get your share of the money and a place to stay as of my own. You can still live here and such, get money, sleep, and eat. Whatever you like. But I want to get complete control and you have to do as I say. So…We have a accord?" He asked, removing his hand from my mouth and lifting it toward me, waiting for a deal handshake.

My eyes traveled to his hand, examining it and then I looked back up to his eyes. "How can I trust you? I bet you will kick me out once you have complete control. And EVEN though you give me your word, I will NEVER agree!" I yelled, standing my ground as I refused to give up my right of the land. Lestat face fell a bit, turning a bit hard as his smile then turned into a scorn. "Look, I wish I didn't have to come to this, but I believe it is necessary." He said with a sigh. "You have such a nice family…A beautiful mother and a wonderful sister…. and such fragile necks…" He told me as he then took his free hand, softly tracing his finger across my neck, causing me to shiver. He smiled but didn't dare get that in the way of what he was trying to do. "Do you really want the reason for their deaths to be you?" Lestat asked me in a whispered as he leaned over my ear.

Green eyes widen in fear as thoughts of my own mother and sister were being slaughtered in front of my eyes by this angelic demon, laughing as they layed there dying as I stood there…knowing it was my own fault. I shook my head, getting the images out as I looked up at Lestat. I then slowly gave a sigh of defeat as I nodded my head. "When do you want to sign the papers?" I asked soullessly as I didn't dare meet his eyes. But I could feel them widen and a huge triumphant smile spread across his face. "I knew you would see it my way!" He cheered as he rested both of his hands on each of my shoulders. "I'll come tomorrow, at midnight sharp!" He replied with a nod of his head.

I then lifted my head, looking at him with confused eyes. "Why so late at night? Why not midday tomorrow?" I protested. I did not want to stay up that late, I'm not necessarily the kind of person who wants to stay up all night. Lestat only shook his head. "Midnight tomorrow or you'll regret it." He warned. At those very words, I nodded my head quickly. "Fine, fine. Tomorrow. Midnight." I replied quickly, hoping he didn't change his mind quickly or his mood. He smiled. "That's my Louis." He whispered. "Now…I must leave. I will see you tomorrow. And don't you dare be late." He warned as he leaned forward, face only centimeters from mine. "I don't think I could contain my hunger very long if you kept me waiting." He whispered seductively and meaningfully. Lestat smiled as he saw my face go a bit red from his sudden closeness and his words. He only then chuckled. "But till then," He began to say as he then cupped his hand behind my hand and brought my head forward into a lustful kiss. "We shall wait." He ended. And then in a flash, he was gone.

One he was gone, the room fell into an unsteady silence. I was the only one left standing in the dark filled room, with a flame flickering, and lips tingling from his sudden kiss. I placed my fingers over them, feeling the tingle and I quickly withdrew with a glare.

"Damn Lestat." I hissed and stomped out of my room, passing the dead rat unnoticeably that was laying beside my chair.

Noya: There you are!! Chapter Two!! I hope I did it right. TT What do you guys think?

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Blood Deal

Chapter 3: The Blood Deal

**Chapter 3: The Blood Deal.**

A long harsh sigh escaped my redden lips as I collapsed in my chair, slouching a bit as I brushed my roughened hands through my hair which was wetted down in my own sweat. Today has been a very long and eventful day. And it was hard to keep my concentration up and running when all I could think about was Lestat and the soon to be meeting that we are going to be having. I brought my hands away from my face, placing them on my lap as I heaved another sigh as my green eyes traveled up to the ceiling, getting myself lost in a tired trance.

I wasn't excited at all, that was a fact I kept telling myself over ad over again all night. I wasn't excited in the fact that I had to see_ him_ once again. I wasn't excited that he was coming to his house once more. And I wasn't excited that I had to give him ownership of my land. But…why do I feel excited at the thought of feeling his lips touching mine again? I placed a hand on my softened lips, remembering the short lustful kiss that Lestat gave me right before he left. I stayed like that for a while till I finally realized my unacceptable thoughts. I clutched my hand and placed it back onto my lap quickly. What the hell was I thinking!? Why was I thinking such ways…and with a guy…and with a guy such as _him._ I was confused, I was overly confused at this now as I layed in my chair, waiting midnight to come and pass. Was I, a Landlord, in fact…gay? No! This can't be, I like women one hundred percent and some man such as _him_ cannot change that!

Tilting my head back, my eyes were now fully on the ceiling as my face relaxed a bit and showed no emotion. Today was rough; I really have to admit that. Walking along the fields, checking if each slave was doing its work and then yet some dunce didn't know what the hell he was doing so I had to show him how. I really need to get some new slaves…ones that DO know what they are doing. I'll place that on my To-Do list. And along with that I had to make some stupid accuse to have my mother and sister go into town and stay the night there. So they would be safe and out of Lestat's reach. Yes, today has been busy, busy for yours truly.

I stayed in my spot, closing my eyes and relaxing as I tried to regain my breath till I started to be troubled with something. I've started to notice that it has become so quiet, to quiet to be exact. The wind has stopped blowing on the windows and the crickets, frogs, and any other night creatures…have stopped their nightly chorus. It was as if God just placed a silent blanket over the world. Troubled, and having the paranoid feeling that I was being watched I slowly opened my eyes to soon be greeted by a pair of mischievous, blue- violet eyes.

Eyes widening in alarm and at the sudden intrusion I bolted straight up as I dared not remove my gaze from the man standing right in front of me with that same stupid mocking grin. "How in bloody blazes did you get in here!?" I gasped as I tried to calm my now racing heart. He seems to know how to give a man a good scare. Lestat just chuckled as he pushed himself off against a wall that he was leaning against as he started to head towards my panicked direction. "I walked in. Isn't that what all humans do?" He asked with a smirk. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him as I removed my hand from my chest, deciding it was clam enough as I faced him with narrowed eyes. "Yes. But even _humans_ make noise when they enter. You could have at least said something." I grumbled, annoyance being heard through my voice. Lestat just shrugged. "Yea, I could of. So! Are we ready to go back to business or do you still need to calm yourself down?" He asked with a tease. At his words I glared at him even more as I raised my chin up, trying to show some pride in my appearance. "No…I'm fine." I answered as I walked over to the desk, walking right past him and not giving one ounce of a glance.

Shuffling, I dug through my drawers till I finally found the paper work for ownership of the land. With one hand holding the papers I closed the drawer with the other as I turned around to face Lestat. "Here you go Lestat. The paperwork. So if you could just sign then we are all set and you can go-" I caught off when I realized I was just talking to air, not one trace of a man right in front of me. Confused at his sudden disappearance I turned around to look for him. "Lestat? Lestat where the hell did you go?" I grumbled, irritated at his games as I whirled my head around, trying to search for the man. Suddenly a pair of hands and arms snaked there way around my waist from behind and pulled me close against him, my back to his chest. It was then I started to hear a familiar chuckle rumbling through his body. "Do not fret my little Louis…I'm here." He whispered, breath so close to my ear. I gave a shiver as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Suddenly, unexpected even for myself, I felt myself become relaxed in his arms, leaning against him a bit as I felt shivers of pleasure run through my body from how close he was to me. But that moment quickly went away till sense invaded my brain and I tensed up as I tried to push him away. "Lestat! Stop this nonsense and just sign the papers!" I yelled, angrier this time as I finally pushed myself away and slammed the paper work on the desk as I gave him a serious and meaningful glare.

Lestat just looked at my fuming face for a while till a smirk slid back onto his lips. "But of course my little Louis. By all means." He said, giving a quick bow as he walked over to where the paperwork now layed. My face suddenly changed from angry, to confused at his sudden attitude change but I quickly pushed that away as I was thankful he finally wanted to get this over with and done. Over the minutes I pointed out where and what to sign and what parts he really needed to read from. After an hour we finally finished and I sat down in a chair with a sigh, glad we were finally over. "Now, that is your copy to keep. And if you do not mind, you may leave. You can come back tomorrow, move in, and claim your land." I said as I waved my hand, wanting to get rid of him quickly and get a good night sleep. But none of that seemed to work since Lestat just kept standing there, and looking at me. I raised my eyebrow up once again in confusion as I tucked my hands under my chin and rested my elbows on the desk as I looked up at him. "What's keeping you then?" I asked, hoping it wasn't some kind of sick game of his again. Lestat stared at me till a smirk slid back onto his lips again. Just what I thought…another game.

Lestat placed his hand on the front of the desk as he leaned towards me, face only a few inches from mine. "Well first off…shouldn't I have a right to stay here? It is now mine after all…right?" He started off. "And two…our deal hasn't been set yet." He added, a flash of something appearing and disappearing from his eyes. My eyes widen as I sat up straight, trying to get my face as far away from his as possible. "But you signed all the papers. What more could you sign?" I asked him, a feeling of fright rising in my chest at this. Lestat just shook his head. "This has nothing to do with papers. Just…something to make sure you know I am in control of this place…and that you are mine." He said with a chuckle ringing from his throat. At his words I bolted from my seat as I walked away, hands on my back, as I dared not look at him. "That is ridiculous Lestat! I am NO ones! And if that is the case you can go find yourself a room and stay there. Because this meeting is over!" I yelled at him, face becoming a fume once again.

But just then, I should of known that he wouldn't take that deal so lightly. In a flash I was then thrown against the wall, Lestat trapping my body with his own as he held my hands tightly. The same position from the other night. His eyes layed on mine as he continued to smirk down at me. "You really think I would agree to that?" He asked as he leaned his head very close to mine. I tensed up, trying not to have my face heat up so much to show any trace of a blush. Lestat just chuckled at my weak attempt and leaned down over me as he pressed his soft lips against my bare neck. I gasped at this sudden intact as my face bloomed to a bright red. Were his lips on my neck!? I started to struggle a bit, trying to get out of his grasp but found that to be useless as he continued to kiss my neck. I was straight, straight as any man should be. I am a completely, one hundred percent-

I was cut off from my rant as Lestat hit a soft spot on my neck as I then released a pleasured moan.

-Gay. I now felt pathetic and weak as the kisses seized to stop and give me small bolts of pleasure. I closed my eyes slowly and tilted my head back a bit as I then heard Lestat give a small triumphant chuckle as he continued to kiss and nip at my neck lovingly. "I knew you would see it my way my little Louis." He whispered into my neck as he then slowly pulled back to look at my face.

It was like some sort of spell. Some spell he cast over me because now all I wanted was for him to kiss me and touch more in places that would set my skin on fire. He must of saw the plead written all over my face because he then slowly cupped his hand on my cheek, smoothing his thumb over it gentle as he then brought his lips upon mine into another one of his lust-filled kisses. And I couldn't help but kiss him back and give the same amount of lust as well. I hated him, it was true. I hated him with every inch of my soul because he threatened my family and forced me to give him rights over my land. But…this just felt too good to let that hate take over me.  
Soft kisses later led to rough kisses and rough kisses later led to him slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth. But we never stopped. I just urged him more to do so as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my body more closely to his. It was then he went to a higher level that he placed himself even closer as he grinded his hips hard against my own. This caused me to pull back quickly from his lips and let out a pleasured moan. Lestat only chuckled down at me, eyes flashing with please. "Oh you like that then?" He whispered as he continued, feeling myself grow hard by each grind. I nodded my head weakly at him as I closed my eyes tight, leaning against the wall as I tried to resist the urge to moan loudly from the contact. He didn't dare stop at this.

Feeling his smirk bare down upon me I felt his arms wrap around my body, picking me up and then with a quick stride he walked over to my bed and placed me down softly in it, looming over me. I slowly opened my eyes as my green eyes made contact with his indigo colored ones. Slowly he smoothed one of his pale hands through my hair, making it more tussled behind me as he dared not remove his gaze from mine. "I'll give you more pleasure then you would ever imagine…would you like to feel it yourself my Louis?" He whispered as he slowly leaned down to my neck again, nipping at my skin. I let out a gasp as I arched up a bit, closing my eyes again as I felt my words would just betray me if I dared to speak. So the only thing I could do was nod towards him, hoping he would get my meaning. And I guessed it worked. Because just then I felt his cold hands slip from under my shirt and slowly lifting it up over my head and then throwing it onto the ground, leaving me shirtless. His eyes roamed over my skin as if he was a homeless man witnessing the most food-filled feast he has set eyes on.

His hands then softly slid over my chest, causing me to hold my breath and then let it out rigidly. This just caused him to laugh at my reaction. "You seem…excited." He cooed happily as he then leaned down and captured my right nipple between his teeth as he then began to suck and lick eagerly. I took in a quick breath from the contact as I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say as a reply. Another chuckle rumbled from his chest when he slowly got bored with my right and started to suckle on my left one, nipping at it even more as if he wanted to draw blood.

This continued for a few more moments till his hands slowly trailed over my stomach and to the top edge of my trousers. Not even waiting for my permission or at least an ok, he started to unbutton them and slipping them off. It was just then I started to get a sense of things that I began to struggle, thinking he was mad for doing so. Did I really want to have sex with this man among any others? Why him? What makes him so special? Why am I so damned confused!? As I struggled I could hear a hiss of anger ring from Lestat throat, not daring to back down or stop trying to strip me. "Easy my Louis. It is all right. Just relax alright?" He told me, trying to sweet talk his way as he quickly finally got my pants off and then started to work with my underwear. That was when my eyes truly grew wide as I fought harder. A glare now rumbled in Lestat's throat as he pushed me down in the bed, keeping my kicks and punches down as he ripped my underwear clean off. I had to say…he was extremely strong for a slender man. Once he finally stripped me he leaned down quickly towards my lips and gave me a rough lustful kiss once more. I struggled a bit, trying to push him away but later my struggles slowly started to seize and I felt my eyes slowly shut and my body relax, as if Lestat's kisses was some kind of tranquilizer. I felt Lestat smile into the kiss as they clouded my thoughts and the way I was reacting as I felt that he too was starting to de-clothe himself of his garments.

Hearing the last of his clothes hitting the floor I slowly opened my eyes to peer up into Lestat's grinning face. "You ready?" He whispered to me. I gave a weak and drugged like expression towards him. "Ready for what?" I whispered. Without even giving me one slightest ounce of an answer he lowered down to my now erected member and then covered it with his own mouth, sucking on it softly. At this my face flushed to a deepest red as I gave off a pleasured moan. "AH! Lestat!" I cried out to him as I felt him continue to suck, doing it more harder as I felt his fangs nip a bit at it. Feeling a hot pressure build up within me, he continued for a few more moments till I finally climaxed into his mouth with a loud cry of relief. Lestat pulled back, wiping his mouth as I gave an apologetic expression. "Sorry…" I mumbled, referring to not telling him I was climaxing. He just shrugged. "No problem." He just said, face expressionless as he continued more into his work.

Confused I watched as he began to suck on three of his biggest fingers on his right hand. I sat up a bit as I looked at him. "Lestat? What are you doing?" I asked him. And it was true, I didn't know what he was doing because I have never in fact had sex with…a male. Lestat paused, looking at me and then grinning softly. "You'll see." He whispered till he finally finished getting his fingers wet. He then loomed over me. "Spread out your legs." He ordered. I looked at him weirdly like he was speaking some other kind of language. "What!?" I questioned him. Lestat just sighed, rolling his eyes as he forced me to spread my legs out in front of him with both of his hands. "I said spread your legs!" he repeated as he positioned himself between them so I couldn't close up again.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stretch you out."

"What!?"

"I'm stretching you out."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean-AH!" I then screamed when I felt his fingers invade my entrance, pushing deep within me. What the hell was he doing!? Your fingers aren't supposed to be there! I reeled my head back, shutting my eyes tightly as I let out pained screams. "Ah!"

"Hold still! If you'll stop struggling it wont hurt that much anymore!" He yelled at me as he continued to dig his fingers in, doing a scissor like motion as he stretched me out. I took in a deep breath, trying to hold in my cries as I tried to relax. After awhile the pain started to disappear and then slowly started to actually feel…pleasurable.

Seeing the change in my face Lestat pulled his fingers out as he positioned his own erect member in front of my now stretched entrance. He looked down at me. "Ready?" He asked softly. Before I could even answer he wrapped my arms around his neck, capturing my lips with his as he then forced himself right inside of me. Typical Lestat. I let out a high pained/pleasured moan as he then pulled himself out of me just a bit and then forced himself back inside, starting out slow and then soon picking up speed as he went faster and harder. Along the way I would just scream louder and louder, calling out his name. I never knew I would say his name so many times.

His kisses slowly trailed down to my neck as the pleasure disguised the pain as I felt Lestat dig his own fangs into my skin, drawing out blood as I saw his Adam's apple go up and down as he drank. As minutes rolled by I felt myself grow weak and my heart slow down as he pumped himself repeatedly into my body, and drank my blood. Just when I thought I was about to pass out from my many climax's and from lost of blood, Lestat finally stopped his rhythm and drew back a little bit from me, but not pulling himself out of me just yet. Slowly I watched as he drew his arm back and sliced his long nails, which I have now become to notice, along his skin and drew his own blood as well. He leaned over me, his cut now over my lips. "Drink." He ordered me. Not helping but obey him I leaned up with what strength I had left as I started to drink his blood slowly. And oh my God how good it was. It was pure heaven and bliss at the taste, making me think that I was not worthy even to be even drinking this. Almost impossible to describe in how good his blood taste, I just continued to drink, not thinking only wanting more of his blood. But that soon small heaven stopped as Lestat growled a bit and pushed me back. I looked up at him, eyes half open as I licked the blood from my lips, trying to get every last ounce of it.

I can then hear a chuckle come from him as I watched Lestat look at me with such amusement on his face as he smoothed a hand over my hair. "You are just too good my Louis." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I blushed deeply at this as I looked away from his face. Not removing himself from me, Lestat layed on top, my bet that he just didn't want to get off just yet…or out. A sigh then escaped his lips, head very close to mine as he rested in my embrace.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel to heavy. I didn't mind that he was laying right on top of me all that much anyways since he wasn't crushing me. "Now we are joined by…blood…body…and soul." He whispered to me softly. I turned my head a bit to look at his face. "Is our deal now complete?" I asked. Lestat just chuckled. "Yea…our deal is complete." He whispered. We then fell silent, the only sounds we could hear was out hard breathing. I didn't remove my gaze from him that whole time. "What are you Lestat?" I finally asked him. The very question that has been burning me for far too long. Lestat paused, looking at me blankly as he then just gave a half-hearted laugh as he gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"A vampire."

So? What do you think? First ever fanfic on here. REVIEWS PLEASE!! And don't be rough. Sort of lost my feeling into making this fanfic and sort of lost ideas. I just hope you guys liked it. '


End file.
